Aquarius
by sinbi
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu kembali ketika dewasa dan dipermainkan oleh takdir. (Yunho, Jaejoong, BL) Review please


Cuma repost. Ini ff saiah jaman dulu yg pastinya alay hehehe  
Mohon reviewnya ya^^

**[FF/Y/PG/1S] YUNJAE : AQUARIUS**

Cast :

Jung Yunho TVXQ

Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Park Yoochun TVXQ

Kim Junsu TVXQ

Shim Changmin TVXQ

Rated : PG

Author : Sinbi

- Boy POV -

Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasa bosan dengan hidupku. Dengan bekalku sebagai seorang sarjana muda di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri di Seoul aku malah menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran tingkat rendah saja di bagian front office. Banyak yang mengira namja sepertiku yang harus selalu murah senyum dan tampil menarik di depan pintu kantor ini pasti bergaji tinggi. Tidak juga. Aku malahan capek meladeni komplain para customer dengan beragam karakter.

"Jaejoong-ssi.., aku dengar kau akan naik jabatan..," ucap Junsu sambil menyeruput sup rumput laut yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mweo? Jinjja?" tanyaku dan langsung meletakkan sumpitku di atas meja.

"Yaph. Aku dengar semenjak atasan kita diganti, sistem di perusahaan kita akan berubah. Begitupun dengan karyawannya. Mereka bilang kau punya potensi untuk ditempatkan di tempat yang lebih baik. Fuh.., seandainya aku sepintar kau..," keluh Junsu.

"Kau juga pintar kok.., tapi apa benar yang kau katakan tadi itu serius?"

"Serius. Yoochun yang mengatakannya padaku..," ungkap Junsu dengan lugas. Oh iya aku lupa, pacarnya adalah tangan kanan dari presdir di perusahaan ini, wajar saja jika Junsu mengetahuinya. Huh.., Junsu benar2 beruntung, aku malah ingin memiliki pacar seperti Yoochun yang baik, tampan dan kaya.

Waktu makan siang telah usai dan aku pun kembali ke tempatku. Apa yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar! Mulai besok aku akan ditempatkan di bagian marketing. Mungkin memang ini yang aku inginkan dari dulu. Baiklah, aku harus menyiapkan hari baru ini^^. Jaejoong-a, fighting!

Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, semua tampak sedikit kaget dengan posisiku sekarang, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain, asal aku bisa menunjukkan potensi2 yang ada di diriku aku yakin mereka tidak akan mencemoohku lagi.

"Jaejoong-ssi.., GM memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Aku sarankan kau tidak berkata macam2, ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ini!" bisik Changmin kepadaku.

"Oo..," aku menanggapinya biasa. Aku pun menuju ruangannya. Pertama mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, setelah diperbolehkan masuk akupun mulai membuka pintu.

Orang yang saat ini menjadi atasanku adalah seseorang yang tampan. Aku melihat di mejanya tertera dengan jelas namanya adalah Yunho. Tampan, terlihat pintar dan tegas…, mm.., awal yang lumayan untuk menjadi atasanku.

"Kim Jaejoong.., itu nama koreamu ya?" tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne.. sajangnim..," jawabku pelan.

"Kau adalah warga negara Amerika yang tinggal di Korea karena dulu pernah mendapatkan beasiswa ya?"

"Ne..," jawaban yang sama dariku.

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja di front office? Seseorang yang dulu mendapatkan beasiswa.., bukannya ia memiliki otak yang lebih?" tanyanya tegas padaku. Sial. Ini pertanyaan yang paling aku benci.

"Sejujurnya saya tidak mengetahuinya sajangnim. Mungkin saja ada sedikit diskriminitas di perusahaan ini," jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Jadi kau menuduh bahwa perusahaan ini seperti itu?"

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Karena buktinya orang seperti saya bisa duduk juga di tempat yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya," tambahku.

"Mm.., ok. Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu prestasi kerjamu kelak," ucapnya menutup pembicaraan lalu berbalik ke arah jendela. "Kau boleh keluar" tambahnya.

Fuh. Sedikit tegang tapi akhirnya aku bisa melewatinya! Mungkin hanya pertanyaan biasa, tapi karena ini hari pertamaku, aku takut setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku bisa mengubah pandangannya padaku.

- Author POV -

Jaejoong mengakhiri hari "pertamanya" ini cukup baik. Tugas yang diberikan oleh Mr. Jung juga bisa ia selesaikan dengan cepat. Cukup susah baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kini ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, Jaejoong yang menggunakan sepatu hitam mengkilat dan kemeja abu yang rapi. Sama seperti Jaejoong saat tengah sibuk membaca beragam buku di perpustakaan saat masih kuliah dulu.

Lamunan Jaejoong tersadar saat melihat seseorang memberhentikan mobil di depannya. Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah duduk bersama orang – orang asing lainnya di halte cukup kaget saat mengetahui orang yang turun dari tempat itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam ditambah pakainnya yang masih sama dengan di kantor tadi.

"Yunho sajangnim," sapa Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Yunho yang memang akan berjalan mendekatinya

"Panggil aku Yunho saja jika kita tidak dalam jam kantor," jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong agar ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jaejoong yang terperangah langsung mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho tapi tenaganya tidak sekuat laki-laki berbadan tegap tersebut. Dalam sekejap Jaejoong kini berada di dalam mobil Yunho,

"Yunho sajangnim, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam pada Yunho.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, panggil saja aku Yunho," jawab Yunho lalu memasangkan belt untuk Jaejoong. Wajah mereka sejenak saling berdekatan, tapi Yunho langsung menyalakan mobilnya.

"Yunho sajangnim.., ani…, Yunho-ssi.., sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar," jawab Yunho santai. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima.

"Yunho-ssi, aku bukan namja yang bisa kau bawa ke tempat seperti ini. Kau kira aku mau melakukannya padamu?" tegas Jaejoong dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"YA.., kau pikir kau terlalu cantik, sampai2 aku memikirkan hal seperti ini padamu?" balas Yunho kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan menarik Jaejoong keluar untuk menuju ke arah restoran.

Mereka berdua pun duduk dan dengan santainya Yunho memesan makanan seperti tidak ada satu kejadian aneh pun.

"Yunho-ssi, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mendecak kesal.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan jika harus makan malam sendirian, jadi aku mengajakmu makan disini," jawab Yunho sambil melihat ke arah sekitar.

"Ha?" Jaejoong merasa kaget dengan pernyataan Yunho barusan.

"Wae? Kau masih ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" tanya Yunho kali ini mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, kadang aku risih dengan cara bicaramu tanpa aksen korea itu,"

"NEO! YA! KAU KIRA MENTANG2 KAU INI ATASANKU JADI KAU BISA SEENAKNYA?! CIH! KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK RISIH APA DENGAN AKSENMU YANG ANEH ITU! KAU INI ORANG KOREA TAPI AKSENMU ANEH!" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau ingin memarahiku? Silahkan..," ucap Yunho kini memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Aniya Yunho-ssi..," balas Jaejoong pelan.

"Sial! Aku tidak mungkin memarahinya! Ini hari pertamaku naik jabatan. Tidak mungkin jika hari ini menjadi hari terakhirku di perusahaan ini," papar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian makanan pun datang, Jaejoong yang tidak memesan apapun mulai merasa kelaparan saat melihat Yunho tengah menyantap Monsieur de Veau.

"Kau menyesal tadi tidak ikut memesan makanan?" Jaejoong dengan polosnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang pesan saja, tapi jangan harap aku akan mentraktirmu!" tegas Yunho lalu memotong daging tersebut dalam ukuran besar dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat atasannya itu makan.

"Jaejoong-ssi," Jaejoong pun berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

TEP. Sebuah kertas kecil kuning menempel di dahi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Tolong hubungi Mr. Choi ke no ini.." ucap Yunho sebentar lalu masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

_**10 menit kemudian….**_

Yunho berjalan keluar sambil membawa belasan kertas kecil yang akan ditempelkan ke tubuh Jaejoong. Dan benar saja ia menempelkan kertas2 itu ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam saat Yunho melakukan ini.

"Aku harap tugas ini bisa kau selesaikan dalam sehari Jaejoong-ssi," ucapnya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong saat melihatnya sudah tidak karuan,

"Jaejoong-ssi.., sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu satu per satu. Bos kita yang satu itu kelakuannya seperti anak kecil, jika kau tidak menurutinya nanti kau bisa dipecat!" ucap Changmin menatap kasihan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong lemas.

Baru seperempatnya Jaejoong mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan, Yunho malah keluar sambil membawa setumpuk berkas yang akan diberikan kepada Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman," tegas Yunho.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

- Jaejoong POV –

Ah capek sekali! Baru setengah yang aku selesaikan, tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Lampu kantor pun sudah dimatikan. Hanya komputerku saja yang menyala. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah ruangan Yunho, lampu ruangannya juga belum dimatikan. Apa ia juga belum pulang?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mengintip dari balik kaca.

"Masuklah, aku melihatmu dari sini," teriak seseorang dibalik sana yang aku tahu pasti itu adalah suara Yunho. Aku sedikit kaget tapi akhirnya aku masuk,

"Maaf jika aku telah mengganggu sajangnim," ucapku memulai.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Panggil saja aku Yunho."

"Ne, Yunho-ssi."

"Kau masih tidak mengingatku?" tanya Yunho lalu menutup laptopnya dan berdiri menghampiriku.

"Ingat?"

"Iya. Kau Hero yang yang tinggal di Houston kan?"

"He? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku Uknow. Teman kecilmu dulu."

"Uknow?" aku berpikir keras saat Yunho berkata seperti itu.

"Aku Uknow. Ciuman pertamamu." tambahnya.

"MWEO?!" Aku sontak berteriak.

**== FLASHBACK ==**

Aku berlari kecil saat Henry teman baikku mengejarku daritadi. Katanya ia akan membawakan hantu kepadaku jika tidak membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Aku sibuk bersembunyi di balik rumah besar di pinggir jalan, entahlah itu rumah siapa. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiriku, sepertinya ia sudah jauh lebih tua daripadaku.

"Heh anak kecil. Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyanya sedikit kasar. Pasti dia orang Korea yang tinggal disini juga.

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil! Aku udah kelas 4 SD tau!" ujarku kesal.

"Baru kelas 4 kan? Aku udah SMP!" ucapnya bangga. "Ngapain kamu disini?" tambahnya.

"Aku takut. Tadi temanku bilang, kalau aku akan ditemuin sama hantu..,"

"Mau masuk ke dalam? Orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah, jadi kamu bisa maen sampe puas deh. Dirumahku juga ada eskrim" Aku mengangguk keras saat ia mengajakku. Sesampainya di dalam sana aku langsung disuguhi dengan semangkuk besar es krim. Langsung saja aku melahapnya. Dalam sekejap aku langsung menghabiskannya, sepertinya laki-laki itu kaget.

"Cepat sekali habis. Mau tambah? Oh ya ngomong2 namamu siapa? Aku Uknow. Tapi disini mereka lebih mengenalku dengan nama Yunho Uknow." Ucapnya.

"Aku Hero" Jawabku singkat sambil memberikan mangkuk itu kepadanya tanda ingin meminta lagi. Joshua pun tertawa dan ke belakang.

Ia kembali sambil membawa mangkuk yang lainnya namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhempas di hadapanku dan . . . .

Cup . . .  
bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

**==FLASHBACK==**

"NEO! IBYEONTAE!" teriakku kencang dan membuat suaranya jadi menggema. Yunho malah membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau kan tahu kalau itu semua tidak disengaja,," ujar Yunho sambil duduk di sofa.

"Tapi tetap saja! Di umur yang masih kecil seperti itu aku harus memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepada seorang ahjusshi sepertimu."

"Mweo? Ahjusshi?" Yunho terlihat kaget. Kini aku yang tertawa.

"Bahkan aku hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu!" belanya. Aku hanya diam dan mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baiklah, sebagai balasan dari apa yang dulu aku lakukan padamu. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam hari ini,"

"Ha? Makan malam? Sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 9,"

"Makan malam sekali tidak akan membuatmu langsung gemuk kan?" Aku hanya diam dan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Kami berdua pun beranjak ke tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Selama perjalanan Yunho memaksa agar aku menutup mataku dengan dasinya. Sungguh tidak keren. Tapi tak apalah. Mungkin saja ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Lebih tepatnya sekarang.

"Sudah boleh dibuka," Yunho membuka dasinya dan kini aku sudah berada di atas gedung lengkap dengan pemandangan yang indah. Sepertinya ini semua sudah direncanakan.

Gedung yang kami datangi ini tingginya melebihi gedung-gedung modern yang ada di situ. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa teleskop, sehingga kami dapat melihat objek pemandangan lebih dekat. Panorama yang ditawarkan juga membuat bulu kudukku merinding karena aku benar2 tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan diam seperti ini terus?" tanya Yunho sambil mempersilahkanku duduk dan memanggil pelayannya.

Untuk hidangan pembuka, Yunho memilih chilled sea scallop and smoke salmon rose with citrus dressing. Tekstur dagingnya sangat lembut, Yunho tahu benar memilih makanan pembuka yang enak. Sementara hidangan utama kami mencicipi tenderloin of beef tapenade with dauphinoise potato and buttered vegetables. Aku kurang tahu mengetahui makanan tersebut, tapi sebelum aku memakannya Yunho terlebih dahulu menjelaskan tentang makanan ini.

"Kau belum pernah makan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sombong. Menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja sudah!" jawabku lantang.

"Mm..," jawabnya sambil menggodaku.

"Kau mau lihat bintang sebelum menunggu hidangan penutup?" tanya Yunho lagi namun tidak menunggu jawaban dariku dan langsung menarikku di depan teleskop.

"Sini kuajak kau melihat bintang," ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan pandanganku ke teleskop. Aku tahu benar bahwa saat ini tanpa sadar ia memelukku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jarang jarang kan aku bisa melihat bintang seperti ini.

"Virgo..," bisiknya padaku.

"HAH?" Aku menjawabnya dengan keras karena kaget saat ia berbisik dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat denganku.

"Rasi bintang yang kau lihat itu virgo.., jelmaan Astrea, dewi kesucian, putri Jupiter dengan Justitia, dewi keadilan. Konon ketika dunia belum mengenal dosa hubungan manusia dgn dewa dewi sangatlah harmonis. Mereka hidup di antara manusia di bumi. Sayang sekali hubungan ini kemudian rusak oleh dosa sehingga dewa dewi tidak lagi berkenan tinggal di antara manusia dan mereka meninggalkan bumi untuk tinggal di langit. Astrealah yg terakhir meninggalkan bumi untuk tinggal di langit di antara bintang-bintang, menjadi rasi bintang Virgo, sang Perawan, karena Astrea bersumpah untuk tetap tinggal perawan sebagaimana keinginan ibunya sebelum dipersunting Jupiter." jelasnya panjang lebar padaku.

"Tampaknya kau ahli dalam astronomi. Atau kau memang tipe orang yang menyukai rasi bintang?" aku berbalik padanya dan kini kami berhadapan dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Keduanya..," ucapnya mantap.

"Satu satunya rasi bintang yang aku tahu hanya aquarius. Catamite, putra King Tros dari Troy, yang memiliki perawakan dan wajah yg sangat rupawan sehingga Jupiter suka padanya… mm.., aku cuma tahu itu"

"Sayangnya kau bukan Jupiter..," ucapnya lemas.

"Ha?"

"Mm.., aniya.. Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat suka pada rasi bintang Virgo..," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hahah bodoh..," katanya sambil mengacak acak rambutku. Tak lama kemudian Ice cream vanilla strawberry datang dan kami melahapnya dengan sempurna sambil membicarakan tentang rasi bintang yang lainnya.

- Jaejoong POV –

"Kamsahamnida makan malamnya Yunho-ssi..," kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Malam ini cukup indah, makan malam yang nikmat ditambah bertukar pendapat dengan Yunho dan diskusi kecil tentang rasi bintang. Setidaknya ialah laki-laki yang bisa aku ajak komunikasi saat ini.

Kini kami berada di depan apartemenku, ia mengantarkanku hingga di depan pintu.

"Apa mau masuk dulu untuk minum kopi sebentar?" tanyaku sopan padanya dan berharap sebuah penolakan darinya.

"Apa kau mau aku bermalam disini? Sebaiknya aku segera pulang daripada berpikir yang aneh2 padamu. Jal ja," ungkapnya menolak dan memberikan ciuman kilat padaku. Sesaat aku teringat ciuman pertamaku dengannya dulu. Belum sempat aku memarahinya, ia malah sudah menghilang.

Ciuman yang menyebalkan namun sedikit manis.

Aku datang dengan semangat walaupun aku tahu tugas yang kemarin diberikan oleh Yunho belum selesai. Sesaat aku baru duduk, Changmin menghampiriku dan bertanya,

"Kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Yunho sajangnim akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."

"MWEO?" Sontak aku langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah ruangan Yunho.

"Ia katanya bosan dan ingin bermain main lagi..,"

"Oh iya, ia tampaknya memberikan sebuah surat padamu, tadi aku letakkan di atas meja." Aku langsung sibuk mencari surat itu,

"Baguslah atasan seperti dia menghilang dari kantor ini. Kadang aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja seberat itu semenjak kehadiran dia..," gerutu Changmin. Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Changmin, tapi aku malah fokus pada surat yang diberikan Yunho.

_Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi…, mm.., aniya.., hi Hero!_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini pasti aku sudah tidak ada di kantor ini..,  
Terima kasih atas kebersamaanmu beberapa hari ini. Apa kau tahu? Kau ini adalah cinta pertamaku dulu. Aku berharap kalau kau bisa jadi cinta terakhirku. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa…,  
lebih tepatnya tidak mungkin._

_Di otakku terdapat sebuah benjolan kecil yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Lebih jelasnya aku terkena tumor otak astrositoma. Haha.., mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya. Aku senang bisa melewatkan hari hari terakhirku denganmu. Aku suka saat kau cemberut karena aku tidak membelikanmu makan siang, aku suka saat kau kaget menerima catatan2 kecil yang aku berikan, aku suka saat kau menahan amarahmu padaku, aku suka saat kau kagum saat melihat bintang bintang itu, aku suka saat kau tertarik ketika aku menjelaskan tentang rasi bintang, aku suka saat kau berdebat denganku, aku suka saat aku melihat wajah merahmu saat aku menciummu._

_Dan yang terakhir…, aku sangat suka melihat senyummu dibalik wajahmu yang bulat itu. Aku suka semua yang ada di dalam dirimu…, sejak dulu.  
Sejak kau kecil.., tapi aku baru bisa menemukanmu sekarang._

_Sayangnya disaat aku menemukanmu, justru aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Kau benar2 tinggal di langit di antara bintang-bintang. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh._

_Sayangnya aku hanyalah aquarius. Aku diculik oleh Jupiter dan harus berpisah denganmu. Aku berharap kau adalah Jupiter.., Jaejoong-a..,_

_Saranghae…_

Seperti orang kesetanan aku langsung mengeluarkan isi tong sampah kecil dekat meja kerjaku dan membuat lantai itu jadi berantakan. Aku mengumpulkan satu demi satu catatan catatan kecil yang ada disana. Dan benar saja, beberapa catatan kecil itu membuatku terlihat amat bodoh.

"_Aku akan memberikanmu eskrim jika kau cepat menyelesaikannya^^"_

"_Apa kau tidak ingat dengan laki2 yang memberikan ciuman pertamanya padamu?"_

"_goddess of chastity…, terlalu berlebihan jika aku memanggilmu itu :D"_

"_Aku tidak sabar mengubahmu menjadi Jupiter.., tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."_

Kini aku terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir. Aku benar2 merasa dekat dengannya karena ia adalah "teman kecilku" dulu. Sejak kejadian ia merebut ciuman pertamaku itu kita memang berteman namun ia harus kembali ke negaranya.

Bodohnya aku. Ia dulu juga pernah mengatakan tentang rasi bintang ini padaku.

**==FLASHBACK==**

"Hero, kamu tahu gak tentang rasi bintang?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap ke langit. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Pokoknya di rasi bintang kau itu adalah Virgo dan aku ini Aquarius. Menyebalkan," tambahnya.

"Padahal kau bisa menjadi Jupiter jika kau mau,"

"Aku gak ngerti daritadi kakak ngomong apa,," tanggapku kesal.

"Besok aku bakalan balik ke China. Aku akan ngasih PR ke kamu. Pokoknya kamu harus cari tahu tentang rasi bintang aquarius,, kalo aku udah balik terus kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku bakalan ngasih kamu eskrim lagi!" janjinya padaku.

**==FLASHBACK END==**

"Jaejoong-a.., kau bodoh! Kenapa kau lupa dengan hal penting seperti ini! Dia juga dulu adalah cinta pertamamu! Kenapa aku menjadi dewasa secepat ini? Aku menyesali segala perbuatanku dalam hati.

-Author POV-

Jaejoong sibuk meminta alamat rumah Yunho. Tanpa memikirkan pekerjaannya, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Yunho. Semua orang menyambutnya ramah saat ia mendatangi rumah yang mewah tersebut. Ibu Yunho langsung mengantarkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang baunya ia benci. Bau ruangan itu seperti bau rumah sakit.

"Ha.. Yunho-ssi..,ani.., Uknow..," sapa Jaejoong saat menemukan tubuh Yunho diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun ia asih bernafas dengan tenang.

"Ia sedang koma." ucap Ibu Yunho menemani Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Yunho menderita tumor otak astrositoma yang paling ganas, glioblastoma multiformis,, oleh karena itu ia terbaring seperti ini," tambah Ibu Yunho. Jaejoong masih diam melihat tubuh Yunho yang terlihat lemah.

"Kau pasti Hero. Teman kecilnya dulu. Terima kasih. Berkat kau Yunho punya semangat hidup lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya. Aku yakin ia masih berada di dunia ini karena kau."

Jaejoong masih diam.

"Ia koma kemarin siang saat baru pulang dari kantor. Kami sekeluarga sangat kaget,"

"Kemarin siang?" Jaejoong baru menganggapi perkataan Ibu Yunho.

"Iya..,"

"Lalu yang semalam denganku itu? Mungkin salah.., kemarin malam aku masih bersama dengannya. Bahkan kami makan malam," tegas Jaejoong. Ibu Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti tidak terima dengan semua ini. Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Yunho diberi keajaiban agar ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya..,"

"BENAR! Semalam kami makan malam dan membicarakan dan….." Jaejoong menangis dan terjatuh dari kursinya.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG! IA MEMANG ADA BERSAMAKU SEMALAM!" teriak Jaejoong.

- Jaejoong POV –

"Semua berjalan terlalu cepat. Bahkan kita berakhir saat kita belum memulainya." gumamku dalam hati. Kini setiap pulang dari kantor aku selalu menemui Yunho terlebih dahulu dan berharap ia bisa menemaniku lagi melihat bintang seperti waktu itu.

Hari ini sudah setahun semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi Yunho belum bangun juga. Semua orang sudah menyerah, tapi aku tidak. Karena aku, Astrea. Akan selalu berada di langit untuk menemani bintang yang lain. Aquarius.

==THE END==


End file.
